idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Skandale / Gossip: 48 Group
48 Group aktiv: seit 2005 2007 Januar 2007: AKB48s vierte Single "Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru" sorgte mit ihren Lyrics, in denen es um Prostitution von Minderjährigen ging, für Wirbel. April 2007 erschien die Single "Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou", in der es um Mobbing und Suizid ging. Frühling 2007: Watanabe Marie hatte vor Eintritt in die Gruppe ein Profil bei Mixi, in das sie Bilder hochlud. Kurze Zeit, nach Eintritt, wurde der Account gelöscht. Die Bilder aus ihren Account geisterten aber weiterhin durch die AKB48 Fanreihen. Marie wurde am 15.11.2007 entlassen. 2008 Februar 2008: AKB48 brachten ihre erste Single "Sakura no Hanabiratachi" nochmal in neuer Form heraus, und benannten sie in "Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008" um. Fans, die eine Kopie der Single kauften, konnten ein Poster von einem Mitglied bekommen. Wenn ein Fan alle 44 Poster hatte, konnte er an einer Lotterie teilnehmen und ein Ticket für AKB48s Frühlingskonzert gewinnen. Allerdings wurden die Poster per Zufallsprinzip herausgegeben und man bekam nur eins pro Single. Das Konzert wurde später abgesagt, weil es gegen Japan Anti-Monopol Gesetz verstieß. AKB48 wechselte daraufhin das Plattenlabel. Juli 2008: Bilder (Purikuras) von Kikuchi Ayaka und ihren Freund tauchten auf. Die beiden waren 3 Monate ein Paar. Wer er ist ist unbekannt. Ayaka musste daraufhin AKB48 verlassen, kam allerdings wieder, als sie eine Audition ende des Jahres gewann und Kenkyuusei wurde. 2009 wurde sie wieder vollständiges Mitglied der Gruppe. 2010 März 2010 war es möglich zusammen mit Kikuchi Ayaka Fotos zu machen. Ein Fan hatte ein Schild mit, auf dem der Text, der auch auf Ayakas Skandalbild von 2008 war, stand. Zudem nahm er wir ihr damaliger Freund eine Flasche in den Mund. Die Mitarbeiter schienen die Anspielung nicht begriffen zu haben. Ayaka selbst lächelte die Situation weg. Hinterher waren viele Fans sehr verärgert, dass nichts dagegen unternommen wurde. 15.06.2010: Bilder von AKB48s Ishiguro Atsuki und ihren Freund tauchten im Internet auf. Auf einem steht: "Wir werden immer zusammen sein. Wir werden heiraten!" Es wurde nicht zu 100% bestätigt, dass es sich um Atsuki handelt, aber das Mädchen auf den Bildern sieht ihr sehr ähnlich. Fans verglichen die Handschriften und auch das stimmte überein. Es gab kein offizielles Statement, aber Ende des Monats verließ Atsuki die Gruppe im Rahmen der KKS Selection. Juni 2010: das ehemalige Mitglied Nakanishi Rina kündigte ihr AV Debüt als Yamaguchi Rico an. Sie änderte dafür nicht nur ihren Namen, sondern hatte ein vollkommen neues Profil. So hatte Rico am 12.12.1990 Geburtstag. In einem Interview dazu sagte sie, dass sie mit 17 Sex mit einem älteren Mann aus der Entertainment-Industrie hatte. Außerdem behauptete sie, dass andere AKB48-Mitglieder heimliche Sex-Treffen mit Produzenten haben. Ende August erschien ihr erster Porno "Yamaguchi Rico AV Debut", der Platz 1 der AV Video-Charts von 2010 schaffte. Promotet wurde sie übrigens mit dem Slogan: "Das Idol, dass du f***en kannst.", was im Gegensatz zu AKBs Slogan: "Idole, die du treffen kannst", steht. Akimoto Yasushi (Produzent von AKB48) gefiel die Sache natürlich nicht und versuchte dagegen vorzugehen. 09.07.2010: Kojima Haruna twitterte das Wort “Tegoshi”. Sie löschte es zwar direkt danach aber dennoch wurde es von vielen ihrer Follower gesehen. Zuvor gab es Beziehungsgerüchte um sie un Yuya Tegoshi (NEWS). 11.07.2010: Haruna erklärte ihren “Tegoshi”-Tweet."Meine Freundin schrieb mir: `Tegoshi-kun ist so süß in der Werbung´. Ich wollte ihr zurückschreiben und tweetete es ausversehen." Juli 2010: die Cover zu AKB48s neuer Single "Heavy Rotation" wurden veröffentlicht. Zu sehen waren Oshima Yuko, Maeda Atsuko und Shinoda Mariko in Unterwäsche. In der Type B Version posierte Yuko allein. Die Cover wurden im Internet als zu erotisch kritisiert. "Es sieht aus, wie das Cover von einem Porno." "AKB48 hat sich in Hostessinnen verwandelt." "Ich dachte AKB48 ist eine reine Idolgruppe." 21.07.2010: verschiedene Medien berichteten, dass Oshima Yuko und Wentz Eiji (WaT) in einer Beziehung sind. Allerdings leugneten es beide sofort danach. Am Tag des "Skandals" verfasste Yuko einen Blogeintrag, in dem stand: "Oshima Yuko, erste Skandal. Aber ich bin froh, das es mit Wentz-san war. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Dummerweise ist dieser Bericht nicht wahr. (Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein passendes Mädchen für Wentz-san bin.) Es tut mir leid, dass ich Fans und anderen AKB-Membern Sorgen bereitet hab. Ich habe momentan keine Zeit für Liebe." Wentz äußerte sich ebenfalls: "Ich war überrascht von den Nachrichten. Als ich aufwachte, gabs einen riesen Tumult. Wir sind nicht mehr als Freunde und als Ex-Co-Stars, aber es tut mir leid für Oshima-san und die Fans, dass ihr überrascht wurdet." August 2010: Per Auktion wurden im Internet AKB-Mousepads mit weichen Brüsten verkauft. Allerdings waren das keine offiziellen Goods. Die Bilder der Mädchen wurden ohne Erlaubnis der Agentur benutzt. Ein AKB-Fan: "Diese Mousepads sind ideal für verrückte Fans. Sie waren alle ausverkauft. Ich hab sogar mal gesehen, dass welche für 20.000 Yen (ca. 200 Euro) verkauft wurden." Diese Mousepads wurden in China hergestellt. AKBs Agentur: "Wir waren in die Produktion der Mousepads nicht eingeweiht. Die Bilder, die dafür verwendet wurden, sind von DVDs und Sneakshots. Wir haben uns sehr darüber geärgert. Wir werden rechtliche Schritte einleiten." September 2010 verließ Ono Erena AKB48. Ein Magazin berichtete, dass sie AKB48 verlassen hat, weil sie mit dem Model Suzuki Tsutomu zusammen war. Tsutomu entschuldigte sich daraufhin in seinem Blog für die Aufregung und sagte, dass die Beiden nur Freunde sind. 14.10.2010: Das Magazin “Shukan Bunshun” berichtete, dass der Creator Ouji Hiroi (56) Akimoto Sayaka zu Hause besuchte, und über Nacht bei ihr blieb. Ouji besuchte sie 30 Minuten, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen war. Als am nächstem Morgen ihre Mitbewohnerin (auch AKB-Member) die Wohnung verließ, wurde gesehen, wie Sayaka und Ouji die Wohnung ebenfalls getrennt verließen. Laut Shukan Bunshun hat er sie zum 7. mal besucht. Sayaka äußerte sich danach in ihren Blog: "Es tut mir leid, euch allen Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Herr Hiroi ist wie ein Schauspiellehrer für mich, und außerdem ein Theaterdirektor, den ich sehr repektiere. Weil er älter als mein Vater ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sowas passiert. Es tut mir leid." Sie schrieb auch, das sie das Thema in der Radioshow “AKB48 no all night Nippon”, die am 15.10. lief, besprechen wird. Hiroi selbst äußerte sich in einem Interview mit "Sanspo". Er sagte er blieb über Nacht, aber sie haben nur einen Film geguckt. Ihre Beziehung ging niemals über Lehrer und Schüler hinaus. 16.10.2010: Sayaka gab bekannt, dass sie wegen des Skandals ihre Position als Captain von Team K niederlegt. Februar 2011 wurde sie allerdings wieder Captain. Oktober 2010: Als AKB48 das Video für die aktuelle Single "Beginner" bei einem Event vorstellte, sorgte es für einige Kritik. Die Mädchen waren darin in einem Computerspiel und wurden auf unterschiedlichste Art getötet. So wurde Kojima Harunas Kopf halbiert, Oshima Yuko wurde erstochen und Maeda Atsuko riss sich ihre eigene Hand ab. Am 15. Oktober verfasste King Records ein offizielles Statement, in dem es hieß, dass das Beginner Video, das gezeigt wurde, unterschiedlich von dem sein wird, was auf der CD erhältlich ist. Das original Video war später als Download erhältlich, im Fernsehen wurde die zensierte Version gezeigt. 23.10.2010: Toyoda Saki verließ AKB48, nach nur 3 Monaten. Der Grund für ihren Ausstieg wurde nicht genannt, aber es könnte ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Freund sein, dass, ein par Tage zuvor, im Internet in Umlauf geraten ist. Laut AKB48s offiziellen Blog: "Wir geben bekannt, dass Kenkyuusei, Toyada Saki, von selbst beschlossen hat, aufzuhören, ein Mitglied zu sein." November 2010: Ein ziemlich altes Bild von (angeblich) Kasai Tomomi und ihren damaligen Freund erschien im Netz. Dezember 2010: Im Internet tauchte ein Bild von einem Mädchen, dass Kojima Haruna ähnlich sah, oder Haruna war auf. Mit auf dem Bild: ihr Freund. Allerdings sieht man nicht viel und es blieb beim Gerücht. 2011 Januar 2011: Mikiya Takasu, der Chef der Schönheitsklinik " Takasu Clinic", schrieb in seinem Blog, dass viele junge Frauen in seine Klinik kommen und so aussehen wollen wie Itano Tomomi. Danach schrieb er, dass es leicht ist, diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. "Es gibt viele Mädchen mit beliebten Gesichtern: Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko und Watanabe Mayu. Aber deren Gesicht ist schwer zu modellieren. Diese 4 Mädchen sind natürliche Schönheiten, in deren Gesichtern nichts anderes als Make Up ist. Es ist leichter, wenn die Patientin schon ein ähnliches Gesicht hat, aber die meisten haben es nicht, was es noch schwieriger macht." Es ist leicht zu interpretieren, dass er damit sagen will, dass Tomomi keine natürliche Schönheit ist, und es dadurch leicht ist, ihr Gesicht nachzumodellieren. Laut seiner Aussage hat Tomomis Veränderung insgesamt 6 Monate gedauert. Januar 2011: Jemand legte einen Fake-Blog von Maeda Atsuko an, verbreitete Informationen und nahm Bilder aus ihren echten und bearbeitete sie, um neue zu erstellen. Atsuko warnte in ihren echten Blog vor dem falschen. Ihr Management sagte, der Blog habe in keiner Weise mit AKB48, Atsuko oder der Agentur zu tun, und man würde gerichtlich dagegen vorgehen. Mai 2011: In der Schönheitsklinik Takasu von einigen Patienten gefragt, ob Kashiwagi Yukis Brüste natürlich sind. Weil es so viele waren, machte die Klinik ein offizielles Statement dazu. Grund dafür waren Bikinibilder von Yuki, die 2011 aufgenommen wurden. Viele meinten, ihre Brüste seien darauf auf einmal größer. Takasu Klinik schrieb dazu: "Als Arzt bin ich mir zu 99,9% sicher, dass sie keine Brustvergrößerung hatte." Er ist sich aus verschiedenen Gründen sicher:-Ein Idol hat keine Zeit zwischen Training und Auftritten, um eine Klinik zu besuchen-Brustimplantate oder Eigenfettinjektion würde nicht gut aussehe n, weil sie einen so dünnen Körper hat. ﻿﻿http://ameblo.jp/drmikiya/entry-10907657894.html﻿﻿ 15.05.2011: Ein AKB Handshake-Event wurde von einem Mann gestört, der sich als TV-Mitarbeiter ausgab. Der arbeitslose 18jährige filmte die Mädchen von AKB in Hokkaido. Später wurde er von der Polizei festgenommen. AKB48s Agentur verhielt sich in dieser Angelegenheit zurückhaltend und meinte, die Möglichkeit für ein organisiertes Verbrechen besteht. Bei dem Event waren 3 echte Kamerateams. Der Mann trug eine Armbinde von Hokkaido Broadcast Corppration (HBC) und hatte sich eine professionelle Kamera von einer Agentur geliehen. Nach einem Interview für die Presse gingen die Reporter um 13:30 aber der Eindringling filmte bis 17 Uhr und sprach gelegentlich mit einigen Mitgliedern. Der Mann filmte die Mädchen so intensiv, dass ein AKB-Staff misstrauisch wurde. Als dieser den Mann fragte, wurde der an seinen Boss verwiesen. Der Staff sprach mit dem "Boss" am Telefon, aber die Unterhaltung ergab keinen Sinn. Aus Angst, dass der Mann das Material für illegale Geschäfte benutzen will, wurde die Polizei gerufen. Es ist strikt verboten auf einem AKB Event zu filmen - Wer dies doch tut, bekommt Verbot für zukünftige Events und Theateraufführungen. Der Mann heißt Yokoyama Yui und sein Lieblings-Member war nicht bei dem Event. http://www.sponichi.co.jp/entertainment/news/2011/05/18/kiji/K20110518000839730.html Juni 2011: Ein neues Ass für AKB48 wurde angekündigt: Eguchi Aimi! Einige Fans bemerkten Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen AKB-Membern. Dazu haben einige Mädchen von AKB seltsame Sachen wir "Ich frage mich welcher Part meines Gesichts genutzt wird?" in ihre Blogs schrieben. Kurze Zeit später stellte sich Eguchi Ami als Werbegag heraus und einige Fans waren sauer. August 2011: Unbearbeitete Bilder von AKB wurden veröffentlicht. Mitte August 2011: Fans fanden den Mixi-Account von Mori Annas Klassenkammeradin, der Anna evtl. ihren alten Blog überließ. Anna hat in ihrer Mittelschulzeit wohl viele Jungs gedatet, und hatte über 2 Jahre einen festen Freund. (Ihr Jahrestag war im Juni 2009. Die 9. AKB48 Generation, in der Anna war, wurde September des Jahres ins Leben gerufen.) Mori Anna verließ danach AKB48 am 02.09.2011 wegen einer Rückenverletzung. August 2011: Ein Bild von Matsui Sakiko (oder einem Mädchen, dass ihr sehr ähnlich sieht) und ihren Freund tauchte auf. August 2011: Fans fanden den Blog von Oba Mina. In diesem Blog gab es Posts, die nachwiesen, dass Mina minderjährig Alkehol konsumiert hat, und einen Freund hatte, mit dem sie aber 5 Monate, bevor sie AKB48 beitrat Schluss machte. Durch die Bilder kamen Gerüchte auf, dass sie ihr Augenlid hat operieren lassen. Ebenso war die Rede vom bezahlten Dates (enjo kosai), und als Krönung kritisierte sie, dass Akimoto alle Kenkyuuseis während des Shuffle Konzert promotete. AKB48s Management schrieb in einem Statement, dass sie den Fall prüfen würden. Mina wurde daraufhin am 02.09.2011 supendiert und musste sich öffentlich entschuldigen, kam aber am 04.01.2012 zurück. 02.08.2011: Fans haben einen alten Blog von Shimada Rena gefunden, in dem sie einen Eintrag fanden, der von ihrem Freund "Nobu-chan" handelte. Der Eintrag wurde September 2010 gepostet, und befasste sich mit ihrer “love-love story”: "Wir sind von der selben Schule und waren im selben Club. Wir sind ein Mannschaft x Manager Paar (*^^*). Wir passen gut zueinander und ich hoffe, dass wir nächstes Jahr auch zum Festival gehen!" Die Nachrichten erreichten natürlich auch Renas Management, dass ein Statement verfasste: "Wir danken euch allen, dass ihr NMB48 unterstützt. Fans haben uns über eine altes Purikura-Bild, von NMB48 2nd Generation Kenkyuusei Shimada Rena, informiert. Als wir Shimada zu dem Bild befragten, bestätigte sie, dass sie das auf dem Bild ist. Im Moment arbeitet Shimada Rena sehr hart für ihren Traum in NMB48. Bitte unterstützt sie, diesen neuen Traum zu verwirklichen. NMB48 Management Office” 10.08.2011 musste Matsui Jurina ein Handshakeevent wegen Erschöpfung abbrechen. In ihrem Blog schrieb sie am 08.08. dass sie krank geworden ist und konnte schon am 09.08. an einem SKE48 Auftritt nicht teilnehmen. 11.08.2011: Neue Bilder von Shimada Rena und ihren damaligen Freund sind aufgetaucht. Nach Datum wurden die Bilder Januar 2011 aufgenommen - bevor Rena wusste, dass sie zu NMB48 kommt. Bei den Bildern steht: "Ich gehör nur dir....Prinzessin" und "Für immer zusammen. Lass uns für immer zusammen glücklich sein, ok?" Zur selben Zeit wurde auch der Blog von ihrem damaligen Freund gefunden, der Bilder von Rena zeigte, auf denen sie rauchte und Alkehol trank. (In Japan darf man das erst mit 20.) Ein Eintrag sagte sogar, dass ein Freund ihm ein Kondom gab, um sein Jubiläum mit Rena zu feiern. Dieser Post wurde nach ihrer Audition verfasst. NMB48s Management verfasste noch ein Statement, in dem stand, dass diese Eintrage gefälscht wurden, und Rena geschworen hat, dass sie ihn nach der Audition nicht mehr getroffen hat. Als Rena sich im Theater vor dem Publikum entschuldigte, stand ein Fan auf und fragte: "Findest du es ok, dass andere Mädchen für sowas entlassen wurden?" Der Mann wurde daraufhin vom Sicherheitspersonal entfernt und bekam Theaterverbot. September 2011: Rena wurde bis Ende 2011 von all ihren Arbeiten als Idol suspendiert. Die Entscheidung, eine Pause zu machen, wurde von Rena selbst gefällt und von ihrem Management erlaubt August 2011: NMB48s Yamamoto Sayaka hat sich mit einem Mädchen und 2 Jungs getroffen. Die 3 anderen sind aus ihrer Klasse. Natürlich ist nichts passiert. September 2011: Bilder von Hirajima Natsumi und einem Staffmember bei einem Date tauchten im Netz auf.Natsumi behauptete ihn zufällig getroffen zu haben. September 2011: ein von Kashiwagi Yuki gestohlenes Bühnenkostüm wurde bei einer Onlineauktion verkauft. Ein 17jähriger Schüler aus Shiga hatte es ersteigert. Er sagte dazu: "Ich habe es von jemanden im Internet gekauft. Ich wusste nicht, das es gestohlen war." Letzten November fand es ein Angestellter vom Mangement auf der Auktionsseite. Als sie es in echt sahen, konnten sie bestätigen, dass es sich um das echte handelte. Das Kostüm hat einen Wert von 300.000 Yen. Als es 2010 gestohlen wurde, wurde auch die Polizei eingeschaltet. Das Management wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern. Oktober 2011: Ein Bild von SKE48s Takayanagi Akane und ihren Freund tauchte im Netz auf. (Der Text bedeutet Daisuki - Ich hab dich lieb) Das Bild wurde am 21.12.2008, also vor ihrer Zeit in SKE48 gemacht, nachdem Akane ein Date mit ihrem Freund in einem Club hatte. In ihrem alten Blog fand man außerdem Hinweise darauf, dass sie Alkehol getrunken hat. Da das Bild alt war, ist nichts passiert. 2012 Januar 2012: Yonezawa Rumi und Hirajima Natsumi wurden mit Männern erwischt. Alles begann, als jemand bei 2ch postete, dass er etwas "unglaubliches" auf Rumis privaten Mixi Account gefunden hat. Die ersten Dinge waren Screenshots, wie Status-Updates von Yonezawas Mixi Account aussahen. Zwei dieser Updates sind sehr wichtig und selbsterklärend: 1. Post vom 12. August: "Ein "offizieller" Sexfreund ist ein Freund und ein "unoffizieller" Sexfreund ist ein Liebhaber? Ich mag beide Begriffe nicht! Es ist 5 Uhr morgens und ich schlafe immer noch nicht, weil ich an blödes Zeug denke. Morgen ist ein Konzert in Sendai." Am 12. August performte Team K in Sendai. Weil sie nicht ins Bett gegangen ist, geht man davon aus, dass mit "morgen" in Wirklichkeit "heute" gemeint war. 2. Post vom 29. August: "Ich bin seit 3 Wochen ein einsames Mädchen. Das letzte mal, dass ich einsam war, ist 4 Jahre her. Vielleicht ist es Zeit einen Freund zu kriegen, aber es gibt niemanden, den ich daten würde, aber ich möchte wirklich einen..." Als nächstes wurde Rumis privater Twitter-Account und ihr yfrog Album durchforstet. (Beide sind inzwischen deaktiviert.) Dort wurde Natsumi zum ersten mal erwähnt, weil sie auf einigen Bildern zu sehen war. Informationen von ihren offiziellen Twitter-Account (@rumiii0606) passten zu Reaktionen in ihrem privaten Twitter-Account, wie z.B. ein neuer Haarschnitt am 23.01.2012 und Fotos von Guam vor dem Erdbeben im März 2011. Offenbar hatte Natsumi auch einen privaten Twitter-Account und noch mehr Bilder wurden entdeckt. Die meisten Bilder waren harmlos, aber eins zeigte wie Rumi und Natsumi zusammen irgendwo übernachteten. Während das Ganze seine Runde machte, war Rumi in Singapur, ohne zu ahnen, was los war. Natsumis Twitter-Account wurde mit Fragen zu den Fotos überschwemmt. Rumis letzter google+ Post wurde ebenso von wütenden Fans gespammt. Sie hat wohl auch Jungs SKE48 und NMB48-Mitgliedern vorgestellt. In einigen Kommentaren stand: "Zieh andere Menschen nicht mit dir herunter." Am 28.01.2012 wurde in AKB48s offiziellen Blog angekündigt, dass sowohl Rumi als auch Natsumi ihre Kündigung bei Akimoto Yasushi eingereicht haben, und der diese bestätigt hat. Am 05.02.2012 war ein Handshake-Event ihre letzte Aktivität in AKB48. 07.02.2012: In der Presse wurde veröffentlicht, dass Takahashi Minamis 44 Jahre alte Mutter Dezember 2011 verhaftet wurde, weil sie November 2011 eine sexuelle Beziehung zu den 15jährigen Klassenkammeraden von ihren Sohn (Minamis Bruder) hatte. Der Vorfall begann in einer Wohnung in Hachioji, wo die Mutter zusammen mit Minamis Bruder lebt. Die Freunde von Minamis Bruder (alle wie er 15) besuchten sie öfters und einer von ihnen begann eine Affäre mit Minamis Mutter, die schon vor einigen Jahren von ihrem Mann geschieden wurde. Minamis Mutter gab an, von den Jungen dazu genötigt worden zu sein. "Ich wurde gezwungen, mehrere schreckliche Dinge zu tun.", "Sie haben meinen Sohn bedroht." Sie wurde zu einer Geldstrafe von 500.000 Yen (ca. 5000 Euro), wegen Verletzung der gesunden Entwicklung, bestraft. "Die Beweislage zeigt, dass sie beim ersten Mal gezwungen wurde, aber beim zweiten Mal fuhr sie mit dem Jungen in ihrem eigenen Auto zu einem Love Hotel." "Es ist schwer nachzuweisen, dass sie nicht ihren eigenen Vergnügen nachging." Minamis Bruder entwickelte sich zu einem Problemkind, nachdem man an seiner Schule herausfand, dass er der Bruder eines berühmten Idols ist, und mit Autogrammanfragen überschwemmt wurde. März 2012: Shukan Bunshun berichtete, dass Akimoto Sayakas Familie arm ist, und auf Unterstützung vom Staat angewiesen war. Allerdings nannte es nicht direkt den Namen ihrer Familie. Sayaka äußerte sich zu den Gerüchten in ihrem Blog. Sie schrieb, dass ihre Familie ärmer ist als andere, aber voller Liebe. Sie habe früher Teilzeitjobs angenommen. Aber weil das Geld nicht reichte, und ihre Mutter krank ist, dachten sie wirklich über Unterstützung nach. Sie arbeitet für sich und ihre Familie. http://ameblo.jp/akimotoo0726/entry-11264945933.html März 2012: Maeda Atsuko kündigte ihre Graduation von AKB48 an. In den darauffolgenden Events pöbelten "Fans" sie an, dass sie umsonst in sie "investiert" haben. 29.03.2012: "Shukan Bunshun" berichtete, dass Itano Tomomi und Exiles Takahiro eine Beziehung führen. Laut dem Bericht wohnten die Beiden sogar im selben Apartment-Komplex. Tomomi wohnte in einem der unteren Stockwerke, Takahiro weiter oben. Öfter wurde gesehen, wie die beiden fast zur selben Zeit Heim kamen, was aber auch mit ihrer Arbeit zusammenhängen kann. Sie hatten ein Date, Ende 2011, in Takahiros liebsten Yakiniku-Restaurant. Anfang 2012 haben die Beiden die gleichen Ringe getragen. Tomomis Agentur leugnete nicht, dass die Beiden zusammen essen waren, stellte aber klar, dass dieses Date mit den Managern stattfand. Exiles Agentur leugnete, dass Takahiro überhaupt mit Tomomi essen war. 04.04.2012 wurde Matsui Jurina wegen Anämie und Überarbeitung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Produzent Akimoto Yasushi sagte dazu dass er Jurina ruhen lässt und ihr sagte, sie soll sich keine Sorgen um die Arbeit machen. Am 12.04. wurde Jurina aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und nahm am 14.04. ihre Aktivitäten wieder auf. April 2012: AKB48 brachte einen Werbespot heraus, in dem die Mädchen sich eine Süßigkeit Mund-zu-Mund übergaben. Das sorgte für Aufregung und AKB48 wurde vorgeworfen Werbung für Homosexualität zu machen. April 2012: Mitglieder von AKB48 sprachen in der Sendung “Osama no Blunch” über eine Sache, von der viele ahnten, dass es sie gibt, aber niemand erwartet hätte, dass sie darüber reden würden: das Liebesverbot.Yukirin: "Ich unterschrieb nie ein Liebesleben zu führen, während ich in AKB48 bin."Sashihara: "Das war ein Papier, auf das ich einen Eid schreiben musste, und ich schrieb ihn. Dort steht `Ich werde weder mit Frauen, noch mit Männern eine Beziehung führen." 09.05.2012: Takahashi Minami hat sich die Haare, wegen eines Unfalls mit Feuer kurz geschnitten. Laut Personen, die dabei waren, passierte der Unfall am 04. Mai um 14:30 Uhr. Bevor sie zur Arbeit ging, shoppte Minami in Sarugakucho, Shibuya Klamotten. In ihrer rechten Hand trug sie einen Papierbeutel aus einem anderen Shop. Der Laden war dekoriert mit Aromakerzen, und eine der Kerzen setzte Minamis Beutel in Feuer. Es wurde sofort von Mitarbeitern gelöscht. Niemand wurde verletzt. Als der Unfall passierte, roch Minami etwas verbranntes, und merkte dann, dass ihre Tasche brennt. Die Feuerwehr wurde sofort gerufen. Später lud sie ein Bild von ihrem neuen Haarschnitt im Blog hoch und die Fans begannen zu spekulieren, ob der etwas mit dem Unfall zu tun hat. Bei einem Konzert in der Tokyo Dome City Hall sagte Minami: "Das ist wegen des Unfalls. Die Hälfte meines Haares war verbrannt." Der Unfall geschah in einem beliebten Laden für junge Frauen. In einem Interview mit Sankei Sports sagte eine Mitarbeiterin: "An diesem Tag kam Takahashi-san von selbst zu uns. An dem Tag waren keine Betreuer da, also weiß ich von nichts. Aus Sicherheitsgründen haben wir die Aromakerzen nach dem Trubel entfernt." 14.06.2012: Das Magazin “Shukan Bunshun” veröffentlichte einen Artikel, von Sashihara Rinos angeblichen Ex-Freund. Rino soll diesen 1 Jahr älteren Mann, der ursprünglich ein einfacher Fan war, von Sommer 2008-2009, gedatet haben. In dem Artikel waren Nachrichten und Fotos abgebildet, die Rino selbst gesendet hat. Ihr Ex erzählte: "Sie war wirklich frühreif, auch wenn sie ein Jahr jünger als ich ist... Als ich in ihren Raum ging sagte sie mir: `Hast du vor da nur zu stehen, und mich anzusehen?´ und `Komm hier rüber.´ dann legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Schenkel. Irgendwas geschah mit mir und ich drückte sie runter, und wir küssten uns zum ersten mal." Um zu beweisen, dass er nicht log, gab er dem Magazin Rinos Handynummer. Als sie ans Telefon ging, leugnete sie eine Romanze, sagte aber sie wären über Jahre Freunde gewesen. 16.06.2012: Rino trat in der Radioshow “AKB48’s All Night Nippon” auf und entschuldigte sich bei ihren Fans. "Diese Person und ich waren nur Freunde. Das alles tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte sie, und weinte dabei. In der selben Sendung wurde durch AKB48s Produzenten Akimoto Yasushi angekündigt, dass Rino aus AKB48 austritt und zu HKT48 wechselt. Es sollte mehr ein "Neustart" als eine "Bestrafung" sein. Rino sagte: "Als ich das erste Mal gefragt wurde hatte ich keine Ahnung, wovon die Leute sprechen. Ich war sehr überrascht, als ich die Artikel las. Viele Dinge in diesem Bericht waren nicht wahr, aber ich war wirklich mit ihm befreundet. Ich konnte nicht mehr essen. Ich hyperventilierte während der Tour. Ich konnte nichtmal mit meiner Mutter sprechen. Die Kommentare der Fans im Blog zu sehen, brach mein Herz. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Mitte 2012 verschwand Delima Rizky plötzlich für 2 Wochen. Dadurch wurden Gerüchte laut, dass sie in der Schule gemobbt wurde. Die Person, die sie angeblich gemobbt hat wurde auf Twitter mit Nachrichten überflutet. JKT48s Management nahm Stellung dazu und sagte, dass Delima nicht gemobbt wurde sondern sich nur eine Weile auf die Schule konzentrieren wollte. 07.08.2012: Maeda Atsuko war in dem Drama “Hanazakari no Kimitachie” mit einem T-Shirt zu sehen, auf dem “LITTLE BOY” stand. Das sorgte für Kritik, weil die Atombombe, die im 2. Weltkrieg auf Hiroshima fiel, den selben Namen trug. Die Episode wurde einen Tag nach den Jahrestag der Atombombe ausgestrahlt. In der Hiroshima-Gegend wurden 130 Mails und Anrufe bis zum Morgen des 11. verzeichnet. Fuji TV (bei denen die Serie lief) äußerte sich dazu: "Wir haben nicht gemerkt, dass die Aufschrift von dem Shirt der Name der Atombombe ist. Wir geben unser Bestes, ein Programm ohne Missverständnisse zu gestalten." 18.08.2012 verließ Sugamoto Yuko HKT48. Ende des Monats lud sie ein Video bei Youtube hoch, in dem sie erklärte warum sie das tat. "Ich bringe dieses Video raus um meinen Fans meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen und um mit meinen eigenen Mund zu erklären warum ich aufgehört habe. Ich bin im letzten Jahr der Oberschule und während meine Freunde entschieden, welchen Weg sie gehen war ich sehr durcheinander. Ich wollte mit mich kochen beschäftigen." Sie nannte allerdings noch einen zweiten Grund: "Zu allererst möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen. Ich habe etwas falsches gemacht. Ich habe einen bestimmten Fan ein Kommentar geschickt und wir haben Nachrichten ausgetauscht. Ich habe es mit einem leichtfertigen Gefühl getan. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe alle betrogen, die mich unterstützt haben." Zuvor gab es Gerüchte im Internet, dass Yuko Alkehol getrunken oder geraucht hat. Sie äußerte sich auch dazu: "Ich rauche und trinke nicht... Ich war niemals mit einem Fan trinken oder hab bei einem übernachtet. Diese Gerüchte wollte ich selbst klarstellen. Ich weiß nichts von den anderen Mädchen die HKT48 verließen, aber ich weiß, dass sie alle gingen um nach ihren Träumen zu suchen." 26.08.2012: Oshima Yuko präsentierte bei einem Konzert zu dem Song "Scandalous ni Ikou" ihre neue Frisur, bei der die rechte Seite ihres Kopfes rasiert war.(Was bei den Fans aber eher für positive, als negative Aufregung sorgte.) Sommer 2012: Bei einem AKB48 Handshake-Events kam es immer wieder zu Beleidigungen und perversen Andeutungen von "Fans". Mädchen wurden mit falschen Kakerlaken erschreckt oder gebeten perverse Gesten zu machen. 13.09.2012: Das Magazin Shukan Shincho berichtete, Dass AKB48s Produzent Akimoto Yasushi AKB48 für Geldwäsche benutzt. Akimoto selbst stritt auf Anfrage illegale Geschäfte ab und schielt seinen Anwalt ein. Der Herausgeber des Magazins wurde wegen Rufmord angezeigt. 26.09.2012: Sato Amina und Chikano Rina wurden am 20.09. dabei erwischt, wie sie nachts mit den Schauspielern Hirose Daisuke(21) und Sison Jun(17) ein Gokon (Singleparty) veranstaltet haben. Sie feierten 7 Stunden in einer Karaokebar in Shinjuku. Oktober 2012 greifte sich Sashihara Rino während einer TV-Aufzeichnung in den Schritt. Viele Fans zeigten sich darüber entsetzt, weil neben ihr auch viele andere männliche Stars saßen. Rino wurde von vielen kritisiert und verspottet. 28.11.2012: Masuda Yuka kündigte in ihrem Blog an, dass sie aus AKB48 austreten wird. Laut Yuka soll es am nächsten Tag einen Bericht (Shunkan Bunshun) darüber geben, dass sie bei Da Pump Mitglied ISSA (33) übernachtet hat. Yuka gab zu dort übernachtet zu haben, schrieb aber, dass viele Dinge in diesem Artikel nicht wahr sind. Sie schrieb "Ich habe mit dieser Aktion Probleme verursacht, die von Vielen missverstanden werden könnte. Ich habe die Fans enttäuscht, die mich unterstützt haben, Team-Mitglieder, Junior-Mitglieder, Staff-Mitglieder, und meine Familie. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich von nun an tun soll, um Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Obwohl das eine plötzliche Ankündigung ist, werde ich AKB48 verlassen." Ihr letzter Auftritt war am 17.12.2012. Yuka und ISSA spielten beide in dem Musical “Wiz ~Oz no Mahoutsukai~" mit. Laut dem Bericht soll Yuka über 20 Stunden bei ihm verbracht haben. ISSAs Agentur gab danach bekannt, dass ISSA seine Verlobung mit Fukumoto Sachiko aufgelöst hat. Das soll aber nichts mit Yuko zu tun haben. http://natalie.mu/music/news/80734 http://ameblo.jp/massuuu-yuttan/entry-11415396132.html Dezember 2012 Fans machten sich sorgen, weil Matsui Jurina immer dünner wurde. Ein Staff Mitglied erzählte, dass sie auch nachts trainierte und so gut wie keinen schlaf nahm. Zudem aß sie nicht ordentlich. Andere Staffmitgleider warnten sie "Du solltest etwas schlafen", "Iss mehr" aber sie hört nicht darauf. Ende 2012 war Kasai Tomomi in der Reality Show "One Month/10.000 Yen Challenge", in der es darum ging, einen ganzen Monat mit nur 10.000 Yen (ca.100 Euro) auszukommen. Nach nur 5 Tagen verließ sie die Sendung aber, ohne den Produzenten der Show das mitzuteilen. Ihre Unprofessionalität sorgte für sehr viele negative Kritik. 2013 13.01.2013: Ein Mitarbeiter eines Supermarktes tweetete, dass Kobayashi Kana mit ihrem Freund im Laden war. Der Tweet wurde unter Fans so heiß diskutiert, dass Kana davon erfuhr. Sie stritt die Behauptung ab. "Ich war überracht, als ich aufwachte und es auf Twitter las! Dieser Laden ist nichtmal in der Nähe meiner Wohnung. Danke, dass ihr euch um mich sorgt, auch wenn es eine falsche Information ist." Der Supermarktmitarbeiter bekam viele Nachrichten von Kana-Fans und löschte seinen Twitter-Account. Allerdings meldete sich bald ein Freund des Arbeiters zu Wort. Er bestand darauf, dass der Tweet keine Lüge war und Kanas Freund ein ehemaliger Schauspieler von Johnny’s (Funabiki Kenta) ist. Kana schrieb dazu: "Du kannst viel erzählen." Sie trieb es sogar noch weiter und schrieb: "Ich bin froh, dass mein Name genannt wurde." Fans fanden zwar heraus, dass Kana und ihr angeblicher Freund ähnliche Sachen bloggten, allerdings blieb es ein Gerücht, dass sie zusammen waren. Januar 2013 wurde eine Preview von Kasai Tomomis Photobook "Tomo no Koto, Suki?" veröffentlicht, dass am 04.02.2013 erscheinen sollte. Darauf war ein Kind zu sehen, dass Tomomis Brüste hält. Am Ende wurde es wegen unpassenden Inhalten gecancelt. Nach dem Wirbel um das Bild kündigte Tomomi ihre Graduation von AKB48 an. Januar 2013 wurde über Twitter das Gerücht verbreitet, dass SKE48s Kito Momona, Abiru Riho und Iguchi Shiori sich mit Kansai Jr. trafen. 31.01.2013: Das Magazin Shukan Bunshun berichtete, dass Minegishi Minami am 17.01. die Nacht bei GENERATIONS Shirahama Alan verbracht hat.Sie haben 2011 zusammen in den Sprechdrama “Moshimo Kimi ga.” mitgespielt.Die Agenturen der Beiden äußerten sich erstmal nicht zu dem Skandal, gaben aber zu, dass sie seit dem Drama gute Freunde sind.Akimoto äußerte sich dann wie folgt: "Wir haben die aktuelle Situation noch nicht vollständig beurteilt." 01.02.2013: Im AKB48s offiziellen Blog wurde angekündigt, dass Minami, zum Kenkyuusei herabgestuft wird. Minami postete ein Video von sich mit abrasierten Haaren auf Youtube. "Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, den Membern, euch Fans, Staff, meiner Familie, und vielen anderen, mit dem Artikel über mich, der heute in einem wöchentlichen Magazin erschien, Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Als Mitglied der ersten Generation von AKB48, welches 2005 gegründet wurde, war ich immer ein Vorbild für die jüngeren Mitglieder. Doch das, was ich getan habe, war so ein gedankenloses Verhalten aus Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein. Ich weiß immer noch nicht was ich tun soll, oder was ich tun kann, aber als ich das Magazin sah, konnte ich nicht stillsitzen, also entschied ich mich, meine Haare abzurasieren, ohne es den anderen Membern oder meiner Agentur zu sagen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass mir dafür verziehen wird, aber das Erste, was ich dachte war, dass ich AKB48 nicht verlassen möchte. Es war mir nicht möglich daran zu denken AKB48, wo die Member sind, mit denen ich meine Jugend verbrachte und wo ihr lieben Fans seid, jetzt zu verlassen. Ich weiß es ist überoptimistisch, aber ich will Minegishi Minami von AKB48 bleiben, wenn das möglich ist. Es war alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich werde mein Urteil Akimoto-sensei und dem Management überlassen. Weil ich momentan nicht in der Lage bin, meine Gefühle zu sortieren, wollte ich euch meine jetzigen Gefühle mitteilen. Danke." 02.02.2013: Minami erschien bei einem Handshake-Event und entschuldigte sich nochmal bei den Fans. Die Fans baten daraufhin das Management das Video von Youtube zu löschen. In Absprache mit Minami wurde es in der Nacht vom 02.02. entfernt. 07.02.2013: Takamatsu Eri veröffentlichte unter den Namen Tachibana Risa ihren ersten Softporno “Risa Tachibana: AV Debut” heraus. In einem Interview dazu erzählte sie, dass sie nicht viele gute Erfahrungen mit Sex gemacht hat und mit 17 in einem Love Hotel von einem älteren Bekannten entjungfert wurde. Sie erzählte "Er drang gewaltsam in mich ein." 15.02.2013 gab Minami in der Fernsehsendung “Kokoga Hendayo AKB48! Kininaru Uwasa Subete Kotaemasu” zu, dass sie mit der Rolle des General Managers von alles 48 Gruppen gestresst ist. Unter Tränen sagte sie: "Ich als General Manager bin anders als ich als normale Person. Aber... Von den Leuten um mich herum wird sogar erwartet, dass ich in meinem normalen Leben General Manager, oder in einem Job, der nichts mit der General Manager Rolle zu tun hat, General Manager zu sein." Während sie sprach weinte Minami. Am 24.08.2012 wurde Minami zum General Manager ernannt. Seit dem gab es in den 48 Gruppen viele Skandale. April 2013 berichtete das Magazin Shunkan Bunshun, dass Kasai Tomomi die Nacht mit dem verheirateten Präsidenten von AKS, Mr. Kubota, verbracht hat. Mr. Kubota war Mitgründer von AKB48 und AKS ist das Management der Gruppe. Ein ehemaliges Mitglied von AKB48 soll behauptet haben, dass schon lange eine Beziehung zwischen Tomomi und Kubota vermutet wurde, es aber ein Tabu ist zu fragen. Staffmitglieder sagten er geht öfter mit Mitgliedern shoppen und essen, und die Mitglieder mögen ihn sehr. Zudem wurde berichtet, dass Tomomis jetzige Wohnung 400 Millionen Yen kostet, einen eigenen Pool hat, und zuvor Mr. Kubota gewohnt hat. 2010 wurde vermutet, dass Shinoda Mariko eine Beziehung mit Mr. Kubota hat, einige Monate später kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Tomomi eine Beziehung mit ihm führt. Staffmitglieder sagten dass Marikos und Tomomis Beziehung von da an sehr kalt wurde und sie kaum miteinander geredet haben. Ursprünglich kam sie aus einer armen Familie und war bei allen beliebt, aber 4 Jahre zuvor begann sie Spaß am Nachtleben zu haben, trug große Sonnenbrillen, sagte Termine kurzfristig ab, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, versäumte Proben und stellte sich bei der letzten Probe so hin, dass alle sie sahen und jammerte dass sie das nicht kann um Aufmerksamkeitzu bekommen. Zudem soll sie zusammen mit Itano Tomomi in der Vergangenheit Sashihara Rino gemobbt haben. Sie nannte sie "hässlich" und sagte: "Du bist eklig. Geh nach Hause!" Itano soll sich dann später von ihr abgewandt haben. Ein Journalist erzählte, dass er Tomomi 3 Jahre zuvor gefragt hatte, wen von Johnnys sie mag, sie sagte aber sie mag keiner Kinder, lieber Männer um die 40. Er dachte allerdings zu der Zeit es wäre ein Witz. Am 06.04. wurde dann gesichtet, die Kubota Tomomi Nachts von ihrer Wohnung abholte. Sie blieb bei ihm bis eine Stunde vor einem Handshake Event. Am 09.04. wurde Tomomi um 22 Uhr vom AKB48 Theater abgeholt und nach Shibuya gefahren, während versucht wurde die Reporter abzuhängen. 23:30 Uhr wurde gesehen wie Kubota telefoniert. 00:02 Uhr kam Tomomi hinter einem Strommast hervor und telefonierte mit jemanden. Sie sah sich um, ob jemand sie sieht und lief zu Kubota. Er trug ihre Tasche und sie gingen zu ihm nach Hause. Sie verließ das Haus erst 11 Uhr morgens wieder und trug andere Klamotten. Als Tomomi von Reportern darauf angesprochen wurde, tat sie so als würde sie nichts hören. Ihre Agentur sagte Dazu: "Wir haben sie dazu befragt, sie sagte sie hat mit ihm zu Abend gegessen aber nie sein Haus besucht oder bei ihm übernachtet." Mr. Kubota leugnete eine Beziehung, er sagte AKB48 sind seine Kinder, er kennt sie seit sie 10 oder 11 sind. Er meinte dass sie Gesangsstunden hatte und nie mehr als ein paar Stunden blieb, aber auch andere Mitglieder ihn besuchten. Zudem gab er an im Jahr ca. 300 Essen mit Mitgliedern zu haben. Zudem gab es kurz vor ihrer Graduation viel zu besprechen. Tomomis Graduation von AKB48 war zu dieser Zeit schon für 03.05.2013 angekündigt. April 2013 erschien ein Bericht über Minegishi Minami in dem Magazin "Fujin Koron", in dem es um ihren Skandal ging. Seit dem Skandal zeigte sich Minami generell immer mit Perücke. Für das Interview nahm sie sie zum ersten mal ab. Als der Artikel online erschien, erntete er viele negative Kommentare, dass ihr nicht verziehen wurde und sie gefälligst ohne Perücke rumlaufen soll, weil es ihre Entscheidung war den Kopf zu rasieren. Mai 2013 wurden Bilder von SKE48s Kito Momona und ihrem Exfreund veröffentlicht. Momona war an den anschließenden Elections nicht beteiligt. Juli 2013 verbreitete sich über soziale Netzwerke ein Bild von Cindy Gulla und einem Mann. Es hatte keiner ersichtlichen Konsequenten und es ist nicht sicher, ob es sich tatsächlich um Cindy handelt. Am 17.02.2014 wurde Cindy Gulla von JKT48 wegen einer unangemessenen Handlung entlassen. Juli 2013 wurde bekannt, dass das Mädchen, dass NEWS Tegoshi Yuya umarmte SKE48s Kito Momona ist. Die Beiden sollen einen Abend am 25.05.2013 verbracht und bei einer Party, bei der es Alkehol gab, sich umarmt und geküsst haben. Am 26.05.2013 lud Momona ein Bild in ihrem Blog hoch, auf dem sie die selbe Kleidung trug. In dem Post schrieb sie, das sie sich etwas unwohl fühlt und entschuldigte sich bei den Fans, dass sie ein Handshake Event an dem vorigen Tag verpasst hat. Kito Momona war zu dem Zeitpunkt 19 und damit nicht volljährig. Erst März 2014 kündigte Momona ihre Graduation an. 05.08.2013 berichtete das Magazin "Cyzo", dass NMB48s Yamamoto Sayaka seit Anfang des Jahres in einer Beziehung mit ONE OK ROCK Sänger Takahiro ist. Sayaka dementierte den Bericht aber schon kurz nach Veröffentlichung über ihren Google+ Account. Sie sagte, dass sie Takahiro niemals getroffen hat. Trotzdem verteilte sich das Gerücht auf verschiedenen Nachrichtenportalen. Oktober 2013 machte Ex-AKB48 Mitglied Narusa Risa ihr AV Debüt unter den Namen Aisaka Haruna. Auf der DVD steht "Aitakatta" (Ich vermisse dich), was gleichzeitig auch eine Anspielung auf AKB48 ist, die einen sehr bekannten gleichnamigen Song haben. 2014 Frühling 2014 '''eröffnete Ex-SKE48 Mitglied Kito Momona einen privaten Twitteraccount, in dem sie Bilder von ihrem Freund postete und SKE48 eine ekelhafte Gruppe und die Fans wiederlich und mitleiderregend nannte. '''25.05.2014 wurden Kawaei Rina, Iriyama Anna und ein Staffmitglied bei einem Handshake Event verletzt, als der arbeitslose Umeta Satoru (24) sie plötzlich mit einer Säge angriff.Alle 3 wurden sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Die Verletzungen waren nicht lebensgefährlich.Daraufhin sagte nicht nur AKB48 sondern auch viele andere Idolgruppen die Handshake Events erstmal ab.AKB48s Theater Manager Yuasa Hiroshi gab später bekannt, dass Kawaei Rinas Daumen an der rechten Hand gebrochen, und ihr rechter Arm geschnitten wurde. Iriyama Anna hat sich am kleinen Finger der rechten Hand verletzt und wurde am Kopf und am rechten Arm geschnitten.Beide mussten operiert werden.AKB48 fing am 05.07.2014 wieder an Handshake Events abzuhalten.Am 30.06.2014 zeigte sich Iriyama Anna zum ersten mal seit dem Vorfall wieder im Theater. Am 13.08.2014 machte Kawaei Rina ihr Come Back. Am 21.08.2014 konnte Iriyama Anna ihre Aktivitäten auch wieder vollständig aufnehmen. Umeta Satoru (kein AKB48 Fan), der zugab, dass er irgendjemanden umbringen wollte, wurde Anfang 2015 zu 6 Jahren Haft verurteilt. 12.06.2014 berichtete das Magazin Shukan Bunshun, dass Murashige Anna am 23.05. bei einem Date mit Abe Aran von Johnnys Jr. gesichtet wurde. Anna verließ 22:30 ein Hotel, in dem sie und andere HKT48 Mitglieder eingecheckt waren und traf sich mit Aran. Sie sind anschließend durch Shinjukus Toyama Park gelaufen. Um 2 Uhr nachts saßen sie auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich. Anna ging erst 3 Uhr nachts zum Hotel zurück. Nachdem der Artikel veröffentlich wurde schrieb Anna in ihrem google+ Account: "Es tut mir leid euch Sorgen bereitet zu haben." Dieser Post wurde kurz darauf gelöscht. September 2014 sprach Kasai Tomomi in der Nihon Television TV Show, “Konya kurabetemimashita” über ihr Liebesleben. Der Moderator fragte sie: "In AKB48 ist es verboten eine Beziehung zu führen. Du hast die Gruppe letztes Jahr verlassen. Wie sieht es seit dem mit deinem Liebesleben aus?" Tomomi antwortete: "Eine Liebesbeziehung ist nicht mehr verboten aber ich hatte keine. Ich war so beschäftigt in AKB48, dass ich keine Dates hatte und auch nicht viel davon verstehe, was es heßt mit jemanden auszugehen, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein... Ich glaube dass ich das wirklich nciht verstehe." Während sie ernst darüber redete konnte Moderator SHELLY nicht aufhören zu lachen und verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Auch die Zuschauer lachten. Tomomi verstand zunächst nicht was los war als der Moderator zu ihr sagte: "Jeder denkt `Das kann nicht wahr sein.´ Hat der niemand seine Liebe gestanden?" Tomomi antworterte: "Nein. Niemand hat mir je seine Liebe gestanden." 25.12.2014 schrieb das Magazin "Shukan Bunshun" in einer Überschrift "Mitternachtsparty von der 17jährigen Matsui Jurina von AKB", allerdings laut dem Fotos und Inhalt schien es so, als wenn das Magazin nur eine Story brauchte. Laut den Angaben des Magazins wurden die Fotos am 04.12.2014, nach dem FNS Festival gemacht. Jurina hat mit ihrem männlichen Agenten zu Abend gegessen. In Japan gibt es eine Vorgabe, dass Teenager zwischen 23.00 Uhr und 04.00 Uhr nicht ausgehen dürfen. Allerdings war Jurina auf keiner Party und es gab keinen Nachweis für ein alkeholisches Getränk. 2015 03.02.2015: das Magazin Shukan Bunshun veröfflintlichte ältere Bilder von 2011, auf denen man Takahashi Minami und Minegishi Minami sah, wie sie Takahashi Minamis 20. Geburtstag feierten. Es zeigt, wie sie Männer (vermutlich Staff) umarmen, auf dem Schoß sitzen und sich betrinken. Minegishi Minami war zu der Zeit 19 und somit minderjährig (trinken ist in Japan erst ab 20 erlaubt). 26.03.2015 Kawaei Rina kündigte ihre Graduation an, da sie wegen des Überfalls im vorjahr aus psychischen gründen nicht mehr an den Handshake Events teilnehmen konnte. 26.03.2015 AKB48s ehemaliger Manager, Takashi Nodera, wurde festgenommen, weil er eine Schülerin sexuell belästigt hatte. Bei einer Durchsuchung wurde 15 Stunden Videomaterial gefunden, das Mitglieder von AKB48 zeigt, wie sie heimlich in Umkleiden, Hotelzimmern und Toiletten gefilmt wurden. Am 02.04.2015 berichtete das Magazin Shukan Bunshun, dass er die Kammeras vor und nach Events ohne das Wissen der Mitglieder positioniert hat und sie so über ein Jahr gefilmt hat. Takashi ist zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo das heraus kam, bereits 3 Jahre nicht mehr in der Agentur von AKB48 tätig. Am 28.05.2015 wurde über Twitter ein Bild gepostet, in dem SKE48s Tsuji Nozomi einen unbekannten Mann einen Blowjob gibt. Der Tweet wurde schnell gelöscht, allerdings kursierte es weiter aus 2ch. Viele SKE48 Fans glaubten, dass es sich hierbei um eine Bildbearbeitung handelte, allerdings ist das Original nie aufgetaucht. 08.06.2015 das Magazin Shunkan Bunshun veröffentlichte Bilder von Kashiwagi Yuki und ihrem Freund Tegoshi Yuya (NEWS). Das Magazin Bunshun berichtete zeitgleich, dass die Bilder zwischen Herbst 2013 bis Anfang 2014 aufgenommen wurden. Yuki äußerte sich nicht dazu. Allerdings fiel auf, dass sie erst eine Woche nach erscheinen der Bilder wieder twitterte. Am 13.06. sprach Akimoto über den Skandal. Er sagte, dass er nicht weiß was passiert und dass er dass mit Staff abklären wird. Viele Fans sprachen für Yuki, da sie inzwischen erwachsen war. Am Ende ist nichts passiert. Juni 2015 das seltsame Verhalten von Jurina in mehreren TV Shows machte Fans Sorgen, ob es ihr gut geht. Es fing mit TV Tokyos CEO an. Jurina beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und starrte nach vorne. Bei TV Tokyos Music Festival war sie neben der Spur. Ihren normales Lächeln wurde ein breites grinsen. 23.06.2015 berichtete das Magazin FLASH, dass Matsumura Kaori in ihrer Vergangenheit 6 Monate in einem Cabaret in Tokyos Kabukicho Rotlichtmilieu als Hostess gearbeitet hat, und veröffentlichte ein Bilde von ihr aus der Zeit. Ihre ehemaligen Kollegen bestätigten, dass es sich um sie handelt. Sie soll angegeben haben, dass sie kein Interesse an Idolen hat. Sie soll sich damals "Karin" genannt, und im Monat 400.000 Yen verdient haben. In der Nacht zum 24. gab Kaori im Radio zu, dass sie dort gearbeitet hat, weil sie kein Geld hatte. Im nachhinein taten ihr die Kunden leid. Juli 2015 erzählten HKT48 Mitglieder in der Sendung "Downtown DX", dass Sashihara Rino nackt in der Umkleide tanzt und alle fragt, wie sie ihren Körper finden. Yabuki sagte "Es ist nervig, weil man nichts machen kann außer sie zu loben." Rino, die ebenfalls zu Gast war, grinste dazu und meinte dass es witzig ist es dass es alle nervt. Danach zeigte sie, wie sie tanzt. Am 13.11.2015 tauchten Bilder von SKE48s Tsuji Nozomi und ihrem damaligen Freund, Nakaminami Yuki, auf. Zu dem Datum, das auf den Bildern steht (28.07.2015), war Nozomi allerdings schon ein Mitglieder bei SKE48, und hat somit die keine Dates Regel gebrochen. Zusammen mit dem Bildern von ihrem Freund wurde auch das Blowjob Bild wieder geteilt. Am 15.11.2015 blieb Nozomi wegen gesundheitlichen Problemen vom SKE48 Handshake Event fern. Am 30.11.2015 verließ Nozomi SKE48. Dezember 2015 unterhielt sich Takahashi Minami über Twitter mit Fans. Ein Fan fragte: "Takamina, du gehst einfach raus auf die Straße oder? Versuchen Leute nicht mit die zu reden?" Minami antwaortete: "Wenn jemand versucht mit mir zu reden lauf ich weg. Flucht." Weiter: "Ich bin darüber wirklich froh, aber wenn jemand, den du nicht kennst, deinen Namen ruft, nach dir schreit, dich an der Schulter antippt, dann habe ich nur Angst. Also weglaufen, flüchten." Ein anderer Fan schrieb dazu: "Ooooh, wenn das so ist, möchte ich wirklich nach dir rufen. Dich finden. Ich werde dich verfolgen~~!” Minami: "Bitte hör auf damit. Ich wurde schonmal verfolgt das ist ziemlich hart." Fan: "Jemand hat dich von hinten an der Schulter angefasst? Das ist gruselig!" Minami: "Ja, das ist oft passiert. Einige Leute packten mich an der Schulter und drehten mich um. Ich dachte, ich muss sterben, lol! Als das passierte, war da ein Typ der sagte zu einem Mädchen hinter ihm `Siehst du! Ich sagte dir es ist Takamina!´ Dann sagte das Mädchen: `Hör auf damit!´ und wurde wütend. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Ich lief in ein Taxi und als es bei rot hielt, klopften einige unbekannte Leute gegen das Fenster und sagten: "Guck, sie ist es wirklich!" und machten dann viele Fotos. Es gibt viele Menschen auf dieser Welt ohne gesunden Menschenverstand. Wenn ich solche Menschen treffe, sage ich mir selbst vorsichtig zu sein. Ich bin 24, also kann ich etwas damit umgehen, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um die jüngeren Leute - sie wissen nicht, wie man sowas umgeht, nicht wahr? Bitte achtet darauf." 2016 Am 01.03.2016 erlitt SNH48s Tang AnQi schwere Verletzungen durch Verbrennungen am ganzen Körper in einem Café in der Nähe des Wanda Plaza, Baoshan District, Shanghai, China. Um ca. 19n Uhr betrat sie das Café mit einem Freund. AnQi hatte sehr schlechte Laune und sehr ungehobelt mit der Bedienung um. Sie aß einen Schokoladenkuchen. Ihr Freund, der unbekannt war sagte der Bedienung, dass sie keine gute Laune hat. Der Manager des Cafés gab zudem an, dass sie sehr agressiv war. Da sie vorher in einem toten Winkel saß, konnte niemand sagen, was passiert ist. Sie wurde auch nicht von Sicherheitskammeras aufgenommen. Nach einem Streit mit einem Freund setzte sie sich ausversehen selbst mit einem Feuerzeug in Flammen. Laut dem Manager trug sie Socken oder Strumpfhosen, die sich leicht entflammen. Das feuer breitete sich sehr schnell aus und er versuchte ihr zu helfen und rief den Notruf. Um ungefähr 20 Uhr rannte AnQi schreiend und brennend die Treppen des Cafés herunter. Sie wurde anschließend auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Der Arzt ihres Krankenhauses gab hinterher bekannt, dass sie aufgewacht ist. 80% ihres Körpers wurden verbrannt und sie war noch nicht außer Gefahr. Die Polizei untersuchte den Fall. Da AnQis Freund zugesehen hat, wie sie verbrennt, wurde er verdächtigt sie angezündet zu haben. SNH48s Agentur übernahm die kompletten Kosten ihrer Behandlung. Am Nachmittag des 02.03.2016 erlangte AnQi ihr Bewusstsein vollständig wieder, konnte aber nicht reden. Auch wenn sie wach war galten die nächsten 48 Stunden als kritisch für sie. Ihrer Familie stand unter schock und war mit ihr im Krankenhaus. Ihre Mutter brach im Flur zusammen, als sie vor Trauer weinte. Am 04.03.2016 wurde über AnQis Agentur bekannt gegeben, dass sie ihre erste Hauttransplantation überstanden hat. Sie wurde an ihren Augen, Augenlidern, Armen und Knien durchgeführt. Totes Gewebe wurde entfernt. Eine Operation an ihren Beinen sollte eine Woche später erfolgen, allerdings war das von ihrer Verfassung abhängig. AnQi war noch nicht außer Gefahr, da die Gefahr für eine Infektion für den nächsten Monat hoch war. Besuch wurden für sie verboten. Krankenhaumitarbeiter baten auch Fans darum das Pesonal nicht zu stören. Juni 2016 wurde SNH48 nach Vertragsbruch aus der 48 Group entlassen. Grudn dafür war, dass ohne Absprache mit den japanische Vertragspartnern 2 Schwesterngruppen: GNZ48 und BEJ48 gegründet wurden. Am 28.09.2016 wurde ein 39jähriger Lehrer aus Osaka festgenommen, der Akimoto Yasushi und allen Idolen, die mit ihm in Verbindung stehen eine Morddrohung über Twitter ausgesprochen hatte. Am 08.06.2016 schrieb er: "Ich werde dirch und die Idole, die mit dir in Verbindung stehen überfallen und töten." Der Tweet wurde von mehreren Personen gemeldet. Einen Tag später wurde verstärkt Security bei 48 Events und in der Agentur eingesetzt. Der Verdächte gab zu, dass er die Drohung ausgesprochne hat. In seiner Wohnung wurden mehrere CDs der 48Group gefunden. Am 07.10.2016 '''veröffentliche das Magazin Shukan Bunshun, dass AKB48s Owada Nana und Nishino Miki ein Doppeldate mit Johnny’s Jr Higuchi Yuta hatten. Die Fotos wurden am 19.09.2016 gegen 2 Uhr in Chiba gemacht worden sein. Es gab keine offizielle Stellungnahme. '''2017 Sashihara Riho entschuldigte sich bei ihren asiatischen Fans am 05.01.2017 über Twitter, weil sie der Meinung war, dass ihre Unterhaltung mit einem Antifan nicht angemessen war. Antifans, die sich als ihr Fan ausgab, bat Riho nciht an der bevorstehenden General Election teilzunehmen. Riho antwortete diesen Antifans und deren Unterhaltung um Watanabe Mayu und ihren chinesischen Fans. Die Antifans behaupteten, dass Watanabe Mayu hätte die letzte General Election mit 258.212 Votes gewinnen sollen, aber 82.599 chinesische Votes durch Fundraising Betrug verloren hat. 6 Monate zuvor gab es das Gerücht, dass Fans Watanabe Mayu Fans mit einem falschen Spendenaufruf betrogen haben. Bei dem Fundraising Betrug wurden über 60.000 Stimmen gesammelt. Riho empfand es als Angriff der Antifans und es tat ihr leid um die echten Fans. Sie benutzte die chinesische Entschuldigung :"过意不去".